1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheeled tree stands and more particularly pertains to a new wheeled tree stand apparatus for allowing the moving of a tree such as a Christmas tree to facilitate the decorating thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheeled tree stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, wheeled tree stands heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,381; U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,024; U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,585; U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,799; U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,624; and U.S. Patent No. Des. 366,008.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new wheeled tree stand apparatus. The prior art includes stands having legs and also having a cup-like holders being mounted to the legs and further having fasteners for fastening the tree in the cup-like holders.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new wheeled tree stand apparatus which has many of the advantages of the wheeled tree stands mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new wheeled tree stand apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art wheeled tree stands, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a cone-shaped base member having top, bottom and side walls, and also having an opening being disposed in the top wall thereof, and further having a tree trunk-receiving bore being disposed therein through the opening; and also includes a wheel assembly being retractably disposed in the cone-shaped base member and including wheel support members, and also including bracket members being attached to the wheel support members, and further including wheel members being pivotally mounted to the bracket members; and further includes a wheel locking assembly including latches being engagable to the wheel support members for locking the wheel members in ground-engagement positions; and also includes a fastening assembly being attached to the cone-shaped base member for fastening about a portion of a tree being supported upon the cone-shaped base member. None of the prior art includes the combination of elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the wheeled tree stand apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new wheeled tree stand apparatus which has many of the advantages of the wheeled tree stands mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new wheeled tree stand apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art wheeled tree stands, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new wheeled tree stand apparatus for allowing the moving of a tree such as a Christmas tree to facilitate the decorating thereof.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new wheeled tree stand apparatus that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new wheeled tree stand apparatus that allows easy positioning of a Christmas tree in whatever selected room.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.